Lo que nunca fue dicho
by Gwen.Xoloitzcuintle.Baggins
Summary: Y Amy muere como un suspiro que es llevado por el viento. Su pulso se corta, ya no hay una respiración lenta y acompasada. Su piel se pone mortecina y sus espinas y ojos ya no brillan como una mañana en el valle. Pero ella está feliz de morir, ella sabe que ha sido correspondida. Y hay tiempo, mucho tiempo. En un lugar mejor. O quién sabe, peor.


**Lo que nunca fue dicho**

_" '¿Quieres la muerte?'_

_'La conciencia no es la muerte' susurró ella._

_'¡Contéstame! ¿Quieres la muerte?'_

_'Y tú das todas esas cosas. Proceden de ti. La muerte y la vida' dijo ella, riéndose de él' "_

_Louis, Entrevista con el Vampiro, Anne Rice._

Amy conoce a Sonic por ser su salvador. -Y salvador lo encierra como algo especial, único algo que no puede ser, pero que esta ahí. Algo que se sobrepone sobre cualquier obstáculo, que, no importa nada, seguirá ahí, suceda lo que suceda. Porque a Sonic, en ese preciso momento, no le importó nada más en el mundo que salvarla, que sacarla con vida de esa situación, de protegerla, cuidarla. Amy se siente importante por este hecho y sabe que que si su vida, de no estar como lo está ahora, corriera peligro, podría contar con que Sonic, el ser más veloz de todos los tiempos, dejaría de lado cualquier superstición, complejo, actitud que pueda detenerlo y se dedicará a salvarla, sólo a eso- Y decide que 'salvador' debe ser "Salvador". Con comillas -no sarcásticas, sí no verdaderas, que den a comprender sinceridad y no burla- y 'm' mayúscula -como grandeza inmaculada-, representando la superioridad que Amy le da a ese titulo, que, aunque parezca tonto e infantil, la gente debe verlo y comprender que Sonic es su "Salvador". Y puede ser también el salvador de muchos otros, piensa Amy, pero cuando lo hizo, cuando la salvo, Amy tuvo la certeza, y la sigue teniendo, de que por lo menos unos minutos, Sonic se dedico a ser suyo, a ser su 'héroe', y decide que la palabra 'héroe', también es especial.

Sonic nunca fue claro, comprende Amy. Pero ella así lo acepta: con actitud de adolescente, siempre manteniéndose en movimiento, con un toque irregular de irresponsabilidad, con esa manía de huir cuando quiere y ese temperamento eléctrico y contaminante de energía y euforia -porque Sonic, quiera o no, es la persona más alegre que Amy conoce- y le gustaría saber si alguien más lo querría como ella lo hace, si otra podría, querría soportar todos esos detalles que parecen carentes de grandeza, pero que para Amy lo son todo.

Amy sabe y comprende, aun en estos últimos momentos, lo difícil que habría sido todo en otras circunstancias. ¿Qué habría sucedido si no hubiera conocido a Sonic? ¿Habría muerto en las frías manos de aquel robot? ¿Y si no se hubiera enamorado -sí, enamorado. Aunque muchos crean que todo se trata de una obsesión infantil y obtusa, que no es más que un producto de la admiración de una fanática, es real, no ficticio ni imaginario. Y a Amy poco le interesa lo que los demás tengan que decir, sabe qué es lo que siente y sabe que es verdadero, puro y que no puede ser corrompido por nada ni nadie. Lo que ella siente por Sonic, esta segura, no es otra cosa que amor. Esa palabra de cuatro letras, esa cosa, sentimiento, que hace girar el mundo, que hace a las personas delirar y aveces hasta pensar en la muerte. Eso que arranca suspiros desesperados y que puede provocar tanto sufrimiento como alegría. Eso sin lo que nadie puede vivir. Eso que es la mayor incógnita de todos los tiempos. Eso que parece ser una maldición pero es la cosa más maravillosa. Eso que hace que todo funcione, que las cosas, por muy estropeadas que estén, se arreglen. _Eso_, Amy sabe que la ha atrapado. Sabe que ha sido embrujada por un poder más fuerte, potente que el de las Esmeraldas de todo los universos. Porque ella sí que está enamorada- de él? ¿Y si no hubiese necesitado a Sonic para sobrevivir?, ¿estaría aun siendo una ciudadana normal?, ¿no estaría ahora así?...

¿Seria todo diferente?

¿Mejor?

¿Peor?

... ¿O seguiría todo igual? ¿Y si su vida hubiese dado un cambio inesperado?...

... ¿Y si amara a otro?

Y Amy llora y deja que lagrimas gruesas comiencen a salir de sus ojos y se calma con la sensación fría de las gotas en sus mejillas pálidas y sonrosadas. Amy llora porque entiende y sabe que nadie puede cambiar las cosas. Amy llora intentando que sus lagrimas desahoguen sus penas por ella. Amy llora porque sabe que estos son sus últimos momentos. Amy llora para reconfortarse a sí misma. Amy llora para asegurarse que aun puede sentir un infernal dolor en el costado. Amy llora y sus lagrimas limpian un poco del barro del que esta llena. Amy llora y Sonic también lo hace. El erizo que siempre está feliz, ahora llora, acompañando a

Amy, tomando una de sus manos con las propias. Y sus lagrimas se juntan y la barbilla de Amy tiene ahora un poco de los dos.

"Por favor, no te vayas. Aun hay tiempo. Todavía hay tiempo" dice Sonic viendo la figura casi inerte de Amy apoyada en esa camilla.

Han ya derrotado a Eggman, pero eso no salva a Amy, ella aun sigue ahí, muriendo, como el ser vivo que es.

_Mucho tiempo_, piensa Amy, _en un lugar mejor. O quién sabe, peor_.

Y es que la vida se va tan rápido...

"Por favor, resiste. Yo, yo te amo" dice Sonic con dificultad.

Y Sonic cree que mucho y demasiado sufrirá sabiendo que no fue capaz de decirlo hasta el ultimo momento -el que es crucial, del que te tienes que sujetar cuando está ahí. El que esperas con impaciencia pero con horror. El que se sabe es el final del final, el comienzo del comienzo. El que es perfecto y terrorífico al mismo tiempo.

Amy se sorprende con esta revelación. Amy se sorprende con que, para que su mayor deseo se hiciese realidad, tuvo que llegar a un punto sin retorno, a un callejón sin salida. A un lugar al que todos están destinados a ir pero del que nadie ha regresado.

Y de repente los labios de Sonic se encuentran sobre los suyos y Amy desearía estar en mejores condiciones para poder responder ese beso cálido y tierno que está recibiendo.

Los labios de Amy saben a frutillas, son delgados y tiernos y Sonic está encantado con ellos. Están fríos y Sonic siente un pequeño movimiento de Amy cuando subsiona su labio inferior absorbiendo las lagrimas de ambos. Y termina el beso, porque sabe que tiene que ser breve, que, en realidad, _no hay mucho tiempo_.

Y Amy muere como un suspiro que es llevado por el viento. Su pulso se corta, ya no hay una respiración lenta y acompasada. Su piel se pone mortecina y sus espinas y ojos ya no brillan como una mañana en el valle. Pero ella está feliz de morir, ella sabe que ha sido correspondida.

Y hay tiempo, _mucho tiempo. En un lugar mejor. O quién sabe, peor_.


End file.
